Shirogane
Shirogane '(シロガネ'') is a humanoid arctic wolf who lives on Iceberg Isle with his close friend, Yukisada. He is the main character in Ice Scream. '' Appearance Shirogane has short, white hair with bangs covering his scarred, left eye. He has narrowed eyes with black irises, a pair of wolf ears, and a white, fluffy tail. He wears a ragged grey cloak over a striped shirt with white cuffs, a black vest, brown pants held by three black belts, and black boots. He has another humanoid form, more akin to a wolf compared to his normal appearance, but still wears the same attire. In his younger days, he had longer hair that was tied into a ponytail, and both of his eyes were fine. Personality Shirogane has a timid, soft personality, and is cowardly and emotional to a fault; crying and screaming fairly easily. He has a tendency to run away to dark, confined spaces when hurt, wrapping himself in his cloak, and has even been seen crying in his sleep. He has an inferiority and persecution complex due to all of the demeaning comments he has received and breaks down completely with his tail between his legs, at the mere sight of danger. But in spite of all that, he possesses deep loyalty to ones dear to him, and is more than capable of curbing his fears in order to save his friends. Background Shirogane is a freeloader at Yukisada's house, and is the primary subject of ridicule in Iceberg Isle. Sometime in the past, his eye was scarred and rendered useless. Who or what caused it is currently unknown. Appearances ''Major *''Ice Scream'' - Shirogane is the main protagonist of Ice Scream. Cameo *''Mogeko Castle'' - Shirogane appears on a TV screen, along with other members of the Ice Scream cast. Relationships ''Ice Scream Cast''' Yukisada Yukisada is Shirogane's housemate, and close friend. Shirogane freeloads at his place, and has made Yukisada the person who he vents all his strong emotions of despair to. Because of it, Yukisada is often consoling and giving comfort to Shirogane in his persistent feelings of sadness and worthlessness. Peraco Peraco is a good friend of Shirogane, and also his neighbor. Though she is prone to berating him, she has good intent and looks out for him just as well (e.g. demanding a "thank you" from Rocma after Shirogane saved her from drowning). Shirogane has saved her from Idate once before, and has been seen taking walks with her. Rocma Rocma is Shirogane's neighbour. Rocma has stated how she wishes to rip him to shreds whenever she looks at him. She views him as "beyond boneheaded" for using a boat during times when orca attacks are frequent.When Shirogane saves her from drowning, she vehemently shows her dismay to being saved by him due to his gender, but thanks him after blandishment from Peraco. Mafuyu Mafuyu is Shirogane's neighbour. Idate Idate is an enemy of Shirogane. He is a frequent torturer of Shirogane (e.g. stuffing the wolf in a bag and beating it with a stick), and sees him merely as prey. Shirogane blanches under Idate, but has worked up the nerve to go up against the orca before. Rock Rock is Shirogane's neighbor. Rock is generally irked by Shirogane's pessimistic and timid personality and interacts with the wolf as much as he needs to. Rock thinks of him as "gross" for crying from an orca punch and sees him as "lower than a seal". Sunosan Suno is antagonistic toward Shirogane, and bears a schadenfreudic disposition for Shirogane's suffering. He frequently verbally abuses Shirogane, and has a hobby of yanking his tail merely to elicit a shriek of pain out of the wolf. In reaction to the snowman's harassment, Shirogane typically cries and whines. Trivia *His name means 白金, meaning platinum/silver. *He appears to suffer from persecutory delusions. *In several official artworks, he can be seen wielding a harpoon gun and a baseball bat that is covered with nails. *As of September 7th, 2017, Shirogane has been ranked 16th on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. Quotes *"Yeah, I'm just hopeless... Of course I know that..." (To himself, after Rock insults him –'' Ice Watching: Round 2) *''"I've had enough...Why does everyone gets so angry at me...?" (To Yukisada –'' Ice Watching: Round 3) Gallery *''Visit Shirogane/Gallery to see the gallery.'' References Navigation Ice Scream Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Iceberg Isle Category:Animals Category:Mogeko Castle